A New Flame -Young JusticeJusice League Story-
by StarkidBatGirl
Summary: Flame, is Sapphire Wayne, daughter of Batman. She has started the Young Justice team when Joker suddenly returns. Joker is and always will be her arch enemy, and when she finds out him and her parents have been keeping a secret from her, all trouble breaks loose. And when she thinks he's dead, there's another surprise and a destroyed home. How will she survive? Or will she give in?


Intro

I always hated Joker, he'll always be my arch enemy. I screamed to myself as I stormed through the forest, setting the trees on fire. Hey, I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Wayne, daughter to Bruce Wayne. Like him, I'm a superhero. Strangely, the only one in the family with actual powers. I go by the name of Flame, and you can kinda guess from that what I can do.

"Hey, stop! You're wrecking the forest!" I heard someone yell.

"Shut up" I mumbled, looking round frantically for where the voice came from.

"Hot headed much?" they said, as someone emerged from the darkness. He was wearing a Robin suit and had jet black hair.

"You're Robin...Batmans sidekick" I breathed.

"And who are you supposed to be?" he frowned, getting ready to fight.

"His daughter" I glared and he lowered his fists.

"So, you're Sapphire, I'm guessing you know I'm Dick then" he said.

"Yeah. I'm joining the Young Justice League tomorrow" I sighed, looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you" he grinned. I smiled. Maybe I've made my first friend.

Chapter 1

Years Later -

"Joker! You'll never get away with this!" I yelled at him, trying to get out of the cuffs. I was standing on the top of a large building, surrounded by a lake.

"Now, now little Flame. I can assure you I _will. _Now it's time to put out the fire. Finish her, Harley" he laughed.

"Yes, Mr J" Harley giggled, shoving me forward to the edge of the building. I stared down into the lake. I couldn't swim, I'm sure to drown. And even if I didn't, it would kill my powers and kill me. Then I had an idea. I smirked at Joker before jumping off the building, then bursting into flames and disappearing just before I hit the water.

"She's disappeared Mr J!" Harley gasped.

"Yes, into the water, idiot" he stormed over to the edge and looked into the sea.

"Nope, I'm right here" I grinned, as I appeared behind him and kicked him off. Harley grabbed her gun and tried to fire, but I managed to jump the shots. I waved my cuffed hands and the ground started to burn, making Harley back up till she fell off too. I can't normally teleport, but I got lucky.

"Good work sis, I thought I'd be coming to Joker and Harley laughing at your death" I turned round to see Damian, coming through the roof top door and unlocking the handcuffs.

"They laughed alright, but maybe they had a little bit too much fun. Now come on, dad will be back and realise we stole the batmobile" I said, as he chucked me the keys. I didn't really have a licence to drive, but it's not like I'm terrible...

We got into the car and left for Gotham City. Damians phone went off then he held it to my ear.

"Sup?" I said.

"It's Dick. Is Joker dead?" he asked.

"Probably not, but he's been delayed. Damian and I are just heading back to Gotham now, we'll meet you at Mount Justice" I sped round the corner, accidentally scraping the side of the car against another. Dammit, dad is going to see that. Luckily the road was pretty clear so I could get away before the other driver got me and killed me for scraping his car, which I'll say looks pretty fancy.

"Sapphire! The job was to _kill _the Joker! Not to delay him! Penguin is already at Gotham City Bank, get there _now!" _he snapped, and the call cut.

"When did Dick get so grumpy?" I muttered.

"Since you abandoned him on that last mission" Damian rolled his eyes and I elbowed him.

"I didn't abandon him! I got occupied" I mumbled. I parked outside the bank which soon got surrounded by news reporters.

"Batman! Are you h-..who are you?" one reporter snapped as we got out the car.

"Haven't you heard of them? That's Robin and Flame!" one of the photographers said. I grabbed Damians hand and dragged him through the crowds and into the bank.

"It's about time you got here" someone snapped as I got yanked round to the back.

"Come on Dick-."

"Nightwing."

"Nightwing" I sighed. "Anyway, why are you so panicky? It's only the Penguin".

"Deathstroke and Doomsday just arrived" he frowned. "I'll take on Doomsday, Robin you take Penguin" he said and Robin ran off. "You take Deathstroke" I nodded in reply and ran off to find Deathstroke.

"Please...Please don't hurt me" a shivering guy in the corner wept.

"But then what's the fun in that?" Deathstroke laughed. I ran forward, and launched onto him, shoving him into the window. He smashed through it and the other guy ran off to safety, mumbling thanks.

I climbed onto the window ledge and jumped down. Deathstroke was just getting to his feet when I was about to launch my attack, but he suddenly went flying. I looked up to see dad, frowning at me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he snapped. "I told you to go to Mount Justice and wait there till I got there with the Justice League!"

"Hey! He was mine!" I pouted. Big mistake. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the front.

"Take the bike to Mount Justice" he frowned.

"Fine, fine" I climbed on.

"Wait for me!" Dick yelled, jumping onto the bike behind me.

"What about Doomsday? You couldn't of beat him that fast" I raised an eyebrow and drove off.

"They don't call me Boy Wonder for nothing" he grinned, holding on. I rolled my eyes, but I still didn't believe it. Why is it so important everyone had to get to Mount Justice? It was perfectly fine when I was there earlier, but I guess I'm going to find out..


End file.
